greyhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
Against the Slave Lords
A0-A4: Against the Slave Lords is a compilation of the A (Aerie) Series, including the a new prequel module: Danger at Darkshelf Quarry which is a [[Wikipedia:Editions of Dungeons & Dragons#Advanced Dungeons & Dragons|1st-edition Advanced Dungeons & Dragons]] adventure, creating a low level entry module to begin the series. The A0-A4 compilation It adds no new content to the original modules, but did include a collection of fan art and forewords from the original writers of the A series. Some but not all textual errors were corrected from the original modules. Along with this module, a Dungeon Magazine module, Lowdown in High Port, was released in issue #221 to give an optional bridge between 'A0' Danger at Darkshelf Quarry and A1: Slave Pits of the Undercity. The expanded A series, excluding the Dungeon Magazine modules (Lowdown in High Port and The Last Slave Lord), were collected into a compilation module called Against The Slave Lords. Danger at Darkshelf Quarry is designed for 6 to 8 character of levels 1-3. Blurb Against the Slave Lords "Against the Slave Lords is a hardcover collection of four classic Advanced Dungeons & Dragons adventure modules that form a series—A1: Slave Pits of the Undercity, A2: Secret of the Slavers Stockade, A3: Assault on the Aerie of the Slave Lords, and A4: In the Dungeons of the Slave Lords—complete with original black-and-white interior art. Added to the collection is an all-new fifth adventure—A0: Danger at Darkshelf Quarry—that you can use to kick off an AD&D campaign that pits a group of adventurers against the evil Slave Lords! Module A0, designed for levels 1-3, sets the stage for events that unfold throughout the remainder of the "A" series. A1: Slave Pits of the Undercity:'' It is time to put a stop to the marauders! For years the coastal towns have been burned and looted by the forces of evil. You and your fellow adventurers have been recruited to root out and destroy the source of these raids—as hundreds of good men and women have been taken by the slavers and have never been seen or heard from again!'' A2: Secret of the Slavers Stockade:'' The battle against the slavers continues! You and your fellow adventurers have defeated the slavers of Highport, but you have learned of the existence of another slaver stronghold, and you have decided to continue the attack. But beware! Only the most fearless of adventurers could challenge the slavers on their own ground, and live to tell of it!'' A3: Assault on the Aerie of the Slave Lords:'' Into the Drachengrab Mountains! Hot on the trail of the marauding slavers, you and your fellow adventurers plunge deep into hostile hills. Spurred on by your past success, you now seek the heart of the slaver conspiracy. But hurry! You must move quickly before the slavers recover from your previous forays and attack!'' A4: In the Dungeons of the Slave Lords:'' Trapped in the dungeons of the Slave Lords! The hardy adventurers must find a way out, with only their wits and courage to help them. But can they do it before everything is destroyed by the dreaded Earth Dragon?"'' Danger at Darkshelf Quarry This is the interior blurb for the A0 module. "Darkshelf Quarry holds more than limestone and granite. Whispered rumors abound that the quarry’s dwarf overseer isn’t what he pretends to be, and that he’s involved in unscrupulous dealings with foreign threats. Investigation is the only way to learn the truth, but beware! The quarry is well defended, and danger lurks within its dark tunnels and hidden chambers. This module contains a challenging scenario, along with maps, notes, and background information for the Dungeon Master. Danger at Darkshelf Quarry is a complete adventure in itself, but it can also be used as a prequel to the Slave Lords series: * A1 (Slave Pits of the Undercity) * A2 (Secret of the Slavers Stockade) * A3 (Assault on the Aerie of the Slave Lords) * A4 (In the Dungeons of the Slave Lords)" Index See the individual original modules for indexes for them. Below is only he index of A0: Danger at Darkshelf Quarry. Art * Kim Feigenbaum: Brubgrok (p.14), Obelisk(p.19), Mudtiger (p.26) * Rich Longmore: Adventurer's spleunking(p.7), Worg Rider(p.17), Bugbear(p.21), Troglodytes(p.23) Art Director: Jon Schindehette. * Brian Snoddy: A0 Cover art Characters * Bazili Erak (Brubgrok), A half orc that passes for a dwarf, with red hair and beard. As Bazili he runs a mine as a front for slaver operations(p.6,8,14) * Glyrthiel, a female elf and chief assistant to Brubgrok (p.8,13) * Kwon, a human monk hired by Neistor to investigate the quarry.(p.6,22) * Neistor, Human Overlord of Darkshelf.(p.6) * Nubgrod, Snikscab, two bugbear slave masters (p.8,14) * Uzgrod, Half-orc chief groom (p.15) * Wartslag, Bugbear blacksmith (p.16) * Zodznog, Female Half-orc and chief cook.(p.8,12) Creatures * Bear, Black (p.8) * Boar (p.8) * Bugbear (p.14,16,20) * Elf (p.6,8,13) * Frog, Killer (p.25) * Ghoul (p.8,24) * Goblin (p.6,8,13,15-20) * Half-Orc (p.6,12,14,15) * Horse, Light War(p.8) * Horse, (Mules, ponies, etc) (p.15) * Human (p.6,8-15,17-20,22) * Mudtiger (p.6,8,19,23-26) * Panther (p.8) * Spider, Huge (p.8) * Troglodyte (p.23-25) * Water weird (p.22) * Wolf(p.8) * Wolf, Worg (p.8,16-17) * Zombie (p.24) Events Locations * Nyrond (p.6) ** Darkshelf(p.6) ** Pelyra River(p.6,8) * Sea of Gearnat(p.6) Organizations * Cult of the Elder Elemental Eye (p.19) Appendix The Cover of ''Against the Slave Lords, ''depicts Icar, the same man in A2's front page art. ''Against the Slave Lords ''also had many guest works contained at the back of the book. Names of the quest artists are, in order of their appearance: Alexander Fatis, Bernardo F. Hasselmann, Amanda Mickelson, Chandra Reyer, Carlton Stevens, Bryant Paul Johnson, Craig Brasco, Max Acree, Brain "Glad" Thomas, Christopher Conklin, John Musniskey, Jr. , J. L. LaMastus, Emanuele Galletto, Giancarlo Fusco, Dan Bruington, Jessica (Banshee) Simard, James Burton, Chet Minton, Ian Baggley, Johnathan L. Bingham, Francis RP Navarro, Greg Allen, John Seay, Hinchel Or, JW Paterson, Peter Seckler, Michal Domanski, James Tillman, Remi Roundtree, Hugo Magalhaes, Michael Twitchell, Tuomas Salmela, Jason Cody Reynolds, Andy ATOM Taylor, Joey A. Docil, Vitor Dias, Kait Howard, Scott "-enkainen" Casper, Morgan Carmichael, Luigi Castellani, Mike "mortellan" Bridges, Laura Lavrov, Stacey Allan, Mike Lowe, Sarah Howard, Paige M. Connelly, rattan bhagwandin, Robert Waluchow, Raymond R Roberge, Rev. J. R. N. III, Stephen Hippleheuser, Tim Lavrov, and Sarah Naomi Radford. Links to their contributed works, on their own personal sites, are provided where possible. External links Articles: DriveThruRPG, RPGGeek, Wizards of the Coast Category:Modules Category:1e AD&D Modules Category:A Series